Cousin Of The Hunt
by G.L.Williams.97
Summary: What if Mary had a little brother, and after her death and his brother-in-law taking off with his nephews, he changes his last name and becomes John Stilinski. Then he has a son, Stiles Stilinski. Sam and Dean's younger cousin. He may not be a Winchester, but he's a Campbell by blood. What happens when the cousins meet? TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own either Teen Wolf or Supernatural.**

 **Okay, other chapters** _ **will**_ **be longer. This is just an introduction and background info on how it all fits together. Basically, a timeline.**

 **Also, to make it all work, Teen Wolf is being pushed back a couple of years, so that it fit's believably with the season 5 Supernatural timeline.**

 **It will be roughly Supernatural season 5 and Teen Wolf season 3 (I love Stiles hair from that season on).**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1.  
Prologue.

Mary Sandra Campbell was born in 1954, to Samuel and Deanna Campbell. Five years later she got a little brother, born in 1959, named John Daniel Campbell.

In the year 1972, Mary meets a man with the same first name as her little brother. John Winchester.

A year later, in 1973, a yellow eyed demon killed their parents and Mary makes a deal with him to save the two Johns in her life. She never told her little brother what had actually happened that night, she just told him a demon got the upper hand on their parents.

This leads to a 19 year old Mary and her boyfriend, John, to look after her 14 year old brother, John. They usually called him Johnny, to avoid confusion.

Since their parent's deaths, they hadn't gone on a single hunt. Johnny was completely happy with that. Sure, he missed his mum a lot...she was the best... But his dad... he missed him, just not as much as he missed his loving mother. John and Mary, they took good care of him.

Johnny was 16 when his older sister got married, and he was happy for her and John. He liked John, he was like the big brother he never had, and his big sister was happy.

When he was 19 he decided to move out because his sister announced she was pregnant and he wanted to give her and John some space. He only moved ten minutes down the road and when he was 20, he was excited to welcome his new nephew, Dean Winchester, into the world.

Four years seemed to go quick and suddenly Dean was a hyper four year old and Mary was expecting another child. He was going to be an uncle again. He loved babysitting Dean for his sister and brother-in-law for them, and the 24 year old couldn't wait to spend time with his new nephew too.

Then it happened... That horrible, dreadful night six months after Sam was born. November 2nd, 1983. His sister... his wonderful, amazing sister who raised him since the age of 14, was dead. She had been killed.

And then, as if having his sister taken away from him wasn't enough, a few weeks after losing Mary, his brother-in-law just takes off with Sam and Dean... And Johnny never heard from any of them again.

He lost all of his family...

Deciding he couldn't stand staying in that town all alone anymore, Johnny Campbell packed up and left. He didn't want to be reminded of his past, he just wanted to forget... So he changed his last name and dropped the childish first name.

He became John Stilinski and moved into a town named Beacon Hills. He became a deputy at the police station.

Then he met a woman. Her name was Claudia. He fell in love with her, and after dating for several years, they finally married in 1990.

Three years later, on April 8th 1993, they had a son. John had let his wife name him... but now however, no one could actually pronounce the poor child's name. So, his son came up with a name for himself.

Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

Still weird...but at least people could say it.

He made sure that his son didn't grow up like he did. His son would remain totally oblivious to the supernatural world, if it was the last thing he did.

...Life was going good. He had a beautiful wife and a happy son. The sheriff of the town was thinking about retiring soon, and he was on the short list of deputies who may get the position of sheriff once he left.

And then something happened to make his good life, just a little better. Which he was slightly guilty about, since it happened over a dead woman's body.

It was the summer of 2002.

It had been an animal attack...John requested that he take this case. He had to make sure that it _was_ just an animal and not some _thing_ else.

While he was at the scene, one of the other officer told him that there were some people at the edge of the crime scene. For some strange reason, that had made something go of in John's head, but he really didn't think anything of it.

He had told the officer that he'd handle it, and John walked over to the edge of the scene, where the people were waiting.

The second he looked at the older man, he froze... he'd know his brother-in-law anywhere, even after 19 years.

* * *

 **Like I said, this chapter was just to set everything up.**

 **I hope you all understand the timeline/background. If you don't, feel free to message me and says what you don't understand. I'll try to clear it up for you.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be John and John (haha) meeting and talking. Also Dean and little Stiles meeting and stuff. Basically more setting the ground work and background of stuff.**

 **The next chapter after that will be kinda be following season 5 SPN and season 3 TW.**

 **So, if you guys liked this so far please fav, follow and/or review. Also, if you have any ideas or constructive criticism, please feel free to leave some (I want to make the story as good as possible, so if you think I can improve it, let me know).**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter may get slightly confusing because they are both call John. I promise the next chapter will be less confusing, because John (Winchester) won't be in it.**

 **I will be calling John (Stilinski/Campbell) by his last name, Stilinski, for a lot this chapter, to try and avoid some confusion.**

 **It's also slightly confusing because it bounces back and forth between all of the men's point of views, but I hope you guys understand and like this chapter anyway.**

 **I would also like to say that, I'm from England, so I'm sorry if I get things wrong. I'm trying to make sure that I use American stuff, but I may mess up a bit.**

 **Please enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2.  
The summer of 2002.

"John?" he took steady steps towards the two men.

The older man looks up in confusion when he hears his name. He looks at the person who spoke it and after a moment of trying to place the man's face, he realises who it is. His wife's little brother.

Dean looks at his father with obvious confusion on his face, "dad?... Do you know him?"

His father ignores him and instead just watching the other man, who was walking towards them.

"Wh... Johnny?" his father finally says, when the other man is only a few feet away from them.

"Not a little kid anymore, I go by John now and I got rid of the last name. Bad memories. I'm John Stilinski now" the man says stiffly.

Oh yeah...this man has defiantly met his father before if his tone of voice is anything to go by. The man has a hard glare at his father, and what surprised Dean the most, was that his father wasn't matching the man's stare. Instead his dad actually looks kinda guilty and apologetic towards this man.

"You...uh. You live around here now?" his father says awkwardly.

"For the past 17 years... Two years _after_ you did one" the man's voice doesn't lose its tight tone.

His dad sighs "Johnny...I never meant-".

"Never meant to what?" the man's voice raises slightly, "Never meant to take the last piece of family I had?"

"Joh-".

"I understand that you lost your wife...But I lost my sister too!" the man seethes.

Sister? Dean was completely confused... What the hell was going on?!

"I know and I regret what I did...but there are bigger thing's in play, that you wouldn't understand. I didn't want to drag you into it too".

The man laughs and shakes his head, "Oh trust me...you're the one with no idea about the bigger things".

"I-".

"I lost my sister...then a few weeks later you took the last family I had. You left me alone" the man steps closer to his father, anger on his face, "for 19 flaming years I had nothing. No letters or calls...You just left in the middle of the night and I have heard nothing since".

"Jo-".

"For all I knew, you and the boys could have died years ago. You took my nephews away from me and I didn't know whether they were alive or dead. You took my only family away... What right did you have to do that? You might have been hurting but so was I! Okay, I lost Mary too!".

The man was in his dad's face now, but Dean was frozen in his place. Sister...Nephews...Mary...19 years ago... Seriously what the fuck was going on.

"Dad...what's going on?" Dean decides to interrupt.

His dad sighs and takes a step back from the man, who had now turned to look at Dean, his face gone from anger to shock.

"Dean... this is your mothers younger brother, John. He's your uncle".

"Dean?" the man's voice was a whisper.

Dean looks from the man to his father, "What?"

"Your mother had a little brother, your uncle John. Well, actually we used to call him Johnny to try and avoid confusion... but yeah, this is Mary's brother".

He blinks at his father for a minute, before feeling slight betrayal, "why didn't you ever tell us that mum had a brother...that we have an uncle?"

"Anything about Mary is hard to talk about...I just..." John sighs and shakes his head. He couldn't say the whole reason out loud, as that would involve talking about the supernatural in-front of Johnny.

If only he knew that his little brother-in-law actually knew about the monsters under the bed since he was a child.

The man who was apparently his uncle finally snaps out of his staring, "You got tall".

"You should see Sammy" Dean say's automatically.

The man's face lights up slightly, "Sammy? He's okay too?"

"Yeah...He's off at Stanford. Full ride" John says proudly.

He smiles, "That's amazing" then he turns back to John, "don't think you are _anywhere_ near forgiven".

John just nods in understanding as his brother-in-law turns back to his son.

"You look a lot like your mum" the man, his uncle has slight damp eye ducts and a smile on his face, "You probably don't remember me at all, but... God it's...to actually see you again...it's everything".

Dean thinks back to his childhood. He didn't have many memories of before his mother died, but he had a few of his mother and a couple of other people...one kinda looked like this guy.

"I think I may vaguely remember you" Dean squints, trying to remember "Uh... We saw some penguins?"

Stilinski smiles, "Yeah, I took you to the zoo the day Sam was born. Mary had gone into labour and instead of having a hyper four-year-old running around the hospital waiting room, I said I'd take you to the zoo while we waited. There were penguins there, and they were your favourite".

There is a quiet pause between the three men.

"You really did grow up though. Last time I saw you, you were this tiny little four-year-old with a mop of hair. Now...you're 23, Right?"

Dean nods, "Yeah".

There's another pause before John speaks up, "I do regret not telling you I was leaving with the boys...I just had to get out of there. I also regret not calling you, letting you know that we were okay".

He stiffly nods at his brother-in-law, the man he used to wish was his real big brother. "It's still going to take a heck more than that before I forgive your sorry ass".

"I get that a lot" John says to try and lighten the mood, "So uh... It looks like you're doing well for yourself".

"Not bad" he nods, "I'm a deputy, but the sheriffs retiring in a couple of months' time and I'm one of the deputies up for his job when he does leave".

"Wow...impressive" John says, "that's why you're in charge of this case?"

"Yeah".

"What happened?" John acts casual, because he really needed to make sure that if this is a werewolf hunt and end it quickly, so that Mary's little brother doesn't get caught up in it.

He and Dean had been a few towns over and had just finished a hunt, when this one popped up in the newspaper. They figured they'd check it out and see whether it was actually an animal attack or if it was a werewolf.

...if only he knew that's what his brother-in-law was doing there too.

"Animal attack" he says simply, "It happens here sometimes. We get coyotes in the woods".

John nods, but shares a look with Dean.

Yet another awkward pause appears. Neither of the men knowing what to say.

John had been in his life since he was 13 years old till he was 24... And Dean... Dean was his nephew that he loved... yet while he still loves him, it hurt that both of the men in front of him were basically strangers.

The man, Stilinski, his uncle John... he could barely remember anything...he was a stranger to him. However, he was family, he was his mother's family. Which meant he was a part of his mother and had memories of his mother that his dad never talked about. He thought his only family was Sammy and dad...but now, now he actually has more than just them.

"You have a cousin" Stilinski says to end the silence.

Dean looks at him.

He continues, "Yeah, I got married about 12 years ago now. Claudia, amazing women. A few years later we had a son" he smiles "You got a little cousin".

Dean smiles slightly as John speaks, "Congratulations. I'm happy for you".

Stilinski smiles proudly, "He's a great kid. Always full of energy".

"What's his name?" Dean asks.

He was actually starting to feel kinda happy. He lost Sammy, cuz the kid wanted out of the life... but in a matter of 20 minutes, he just learnt he had and uncle and cousin. They'd never replace Sammy or dad...but they were family. Mum's family.

"Stiles".

Dean makes a face, "Stiles... Stiles Stilinski? Why'd you name him that, the poor kid".

John whacks him upside his head.

"Well actually, Stiles is what he likes to be called because his birth name is actually weirder and completely unpronounceable. I had let Claudia chose his name, after her father... A couple of years ago, he got tired of no one being able to say his name that he chose a new name for himself".

"And he chose Stiles?" Dean smirks and gets head slapped again.

His uncle just shrugs, "It's what he chose, and it kinda fits him".

"Sir" another officer calls him.

He turns to the officer, "I'll be right there" he turns back to John and Dean, "I need to get back to work... How long are you going to be here for?"

He had just found his nephew after all these years... he didn't want to have to say goodbye so soon.

Dean looks at his dad, hoping that they aren't leaving straight away, but of course if his father said they were going, then they were going.

"A few days, probably" John says.

He nods, "I'm still pissed at you" he glares slightly at John, "but why don't you both come to my house for dinner tonight? Claudia's cooking lasagne".

He had Dean at dinner.

"As long as you're sure, and your wife is fine with cooking extra" John says slowly. He knows that he more than owes it to Johnny, to stay for a while so he could meet Dean., and he owes it to his son to let him have the chance to meet his uncle.

"Claudia always cooks extra anyway, she's a great cook, she'd love to cook for more than just me and Stiles. Plus, I can see what I've missed the past 19 years".

John nods, "Okay then".

His uncle gets out his note book and writes down his address. Tearing it off he hands it to his father, "come around about 6".

His dad pockets the address.

"Right, you'd better be off then, cuz this is a crime scene at the moment".

"Of course" John says and nods at Dean. They'd come back later when the place was cleared out and double check that it was just a coyote.

"See you tonight. It was really great to see you again Dean" his uncle says before walking off, back towards the body and other officers.

* * *

"I just don't understand why you never said anything about him" Dean hadn't dropped the subject since leaving the crime scene. Right now, the pair were on the way to the Stilinski house.

John was starting to get annoyed by his son. He was his father he doesn't have to explain his actions. He has already told Dean what he wants to know.

His hands tighten on the steering wheel, "I told you. I had to start tracking the demon down".

Dean was getting frustrated, because he knows that there was more to it but his dad wouldn't say.

Sighing Dean says, "And again, that doesn't explain why you couldn't have just _told_ about him-"

"Dean enough. The conversation is over".

He bites his tongue and says no more as they pull up in front of a house. Dean was just happy that he and his dad were still here, since the hunt wasn't a hunt anymore.

They had gone back to crime scene, just before coming to dinner. The cops had cleared out couple of hours before hand. They check the scene twice over, and it appears that it really was just an animal attack. The woman hadn't even had her heart eaten, it was still in her body. So, no werewolf. Lucky for Dean, his dad still decided to stay for a few days, so he wasn't going to push his father.

Dean was actually feeling kinda nervous about this. He didn't know why, it was just dinner...with family. His uncle may seem to like him...but what about the kid? What if he didn't like him?... Kids like everyone though, right? What if this kid doesn't want anything to do with him just like Sam? Jesus, he sounded like a girl right now! It was only a kid, he shouldn't be so freaked out.

The men climb out of the car and make their way to the door.

"So...mum married a guy with her brothers name? Was she trying to create confusion?" Dean changes the subject slightly as John knocks on the door.

John smirks slightly, "that's why he was called Johnny... To try and stop the confusion".

Dean nods in response as the door opens and his new-found uncle appears.

"I'm glad you came and didn't just skip town" his uncle smiles as he motions for them to come in.

"I deserve that" John says, biting his tongue from barking at his brother-in-law.

"You think?" he shuts the door.

"John? Who was at the door?" a women's voice floats through the air.

"It's John and Dean" he says as he walks towards the voice.

"Oh, it's 6 already?" the soft voice chuckles, "where does the time go".

They follow the deputy as he leads them into the kitchen. A beautiful woman, with dark hair and a smile on her face, looks up from the stove as the men walk in.

"Hello. I'm Claudia, John's wife" she wipes her hand on her apron, looking at them with happy, kind eyes, "It's so nice to finally meet you".

John shakes her hand when she offers it, "lovely to meet you".

"Dean, nice to meet you too" Dean shakes her had also, smiling at her. His uncle had good taste...she was pretty on the eyes.

"Would you like anything to drink? We have water, juice, soda, coffee, beer..." she trails off looking at the men.

"I'll have coffee thank you" John says.

"Beer thanks" Dean smiles.

Claudia goes to make a coffee for herself and John, while Stilinski grabs a beer for Dean and himself.

"Why don't we take a seat in the living room. Dinner will be another 20 minutes" Claudia says as she hands John his drink.

The men follow Claudia and Stilinski into their living room and awkwardly sit down on the couch. They only time they would be inside a house like this and sitting on the couch was when they were on a hunt trying to get answers from the victims' families. This...this was just awkward. They sit there in silence for a moment before Claudia decides to break the quiet.

"John has these old family photo albums...Not a lot of photos, but there's some of you" Claudia grins at Dean, "You were so cute, and I must say, you sure did grow up handsome".

Dean smirks, "Well-".

John gives him a smack on the head before he could say anything stupid.

There was another knock on the door, "Excuse me" Stilinski says.

"I hope you boys like lasagne" Claudia says as her husband leaves.

"Any kind of home cooked meal is the best, thank you Claudia" John says.

It was awkwardly quiet again for a moment, the conversation lost.

"Scott! Your mum's here. Time to go home" they hear Stilinski say, "and Stiles, you need to come down anyway. We have guests".

They hear a banging of feet and from their position, John and Dean could see two young boys run down to the bottom of the stairs. One tanned boy with a mop of hair and one pale boy with a mop of dark hair. They can't see the woman, Scott's mother, from where they are but they can hear the conversation.

"Cya Stiles" the tanned boy, Scott, waves at Stiles as he walks to his mother.

"Bye" Stiles says.

"Thank you and Claudia again for watching Scott" the woman says.

Claudia walks out of the living room, "Oh, you know it's no problem Melissa. Anytime you need someone, you know where we are. Besides, it's nice for the boys to be able to play together".

"Thanks again" the woman, Melissa, says before leaving with Scott.

Claudia walks back into the living room and takes a seat, with John and Stiles following behind her. Stiles looks at John and Dean questionably as he takes a seat next to his mother.

"Stiles...you remember earlier I told you about your uncle and cousin, and that they were coming around for dinner" Stilinski says, "Well this is your uncle John and your cousin Dean".

Stiles stares at them for a minute and Dean starts to feel insecure. The kid didn't like him...kids were supposed to like everyone. Why didn't the kid like him? He couldn't have done anything wrong in the few seconds the kid met them... Crap the kid hated him. He knew the that the kid would hate hi-.

"You look tall... Will I be that tall when I'm old?" Stiles asks Dean.

"W...I'm not that old, but you might be tall when you grow up. It uh, run's in the family I guess" Dean says.

Okay... Maybe the kid didn't hate him, he was just sizing Dean up... He really had to stop being a girl.

"So, how old are you?" Dean asks.

Stiles grins, "I'm 9 and a quarter years old".

Dean makes an impressed face "Whoa...that's big".

"Is that your car?" Stiles points out the window at the Impala.

"She's a beauty ain't she" Dean grins while Stiles nods.

"You still have that thing?" Stilinski asks.

John nods while Dean looks slight appalled that he referred to the Impala as a thing.

"Mary loved that car" Stilinski smiles.

"Yeah. She did" John sighs.

After a slight pause Stilinski says, "Not that I'm not thankful that you're here, but why are you in town?"

"We uh, were just passing through and decided to stop here for a couple of days, before hitting the road again" John says.

"What do you do?" Claudia asks.

"We're mechanics" John says simply.

Stilinski raises an eyebrow, so Dean jumps in, "Yeah, we move around fixin' up the classic kinda cars. We go to them".

His uncle looks as though he's accepts that answer as he nods head.

"How long are you in town for?" Claudia asks.

"A couple of days. We'll probably be leaving Tuesday morning" John says. It was Saturday now...a few days here should be fine.

Before anymore conversation gets struck up, a timer goes off in the kitchen.

Claudia smiles and stands up, "looks like dinners ready. I'll just go plate up" she turns to her husband, "if you could set the table".

* * *

Dean, sitting crossed legged on Stiles bedroom floor, has part of his tongue poking out of his mouth as he concentrates on his Lego masterpiece. He hadn't played with this stuff since...hell, he had no idea when the last time he even had some Lego was.

It was probably about 10 or so years ago, when Sam was the age Stiles was now, that he had last played with it. Helping Sam build whatever crap he wanted to make.

Stiles is lying next to him, working on his own work of art. However, every now and then he would ask Dean to pull apart some pieces that were stuck together.

Both boys were so engrossed in their playing, that they never heard both John's walk up the stairs.

It was a good five minutes of standing in the door frame of Stiles bedroom, before John cleared his throat.

Dean snaps his head around so fast he almost got whiplash.

"Dad..." Dean jumps up and off the floor.

Stilinski grins, as John raises an amused eyebrow, "Having fun?"

"I was just...uh, well..." Dean rubs the back of his neck.

"Nice castle" Stilinski smirks.

Dean scoffs, "It's not a castle...It's the Batcave".

John shakes his head, a slight smile on his lips, "We gotta go".

Dean frowns slightly put starts pulling his discarded jacket back on.

Stiles pouts and looks at Dean, "do you have to go now?"

"It's time for bed for you anyway Stiles" Stilinski says.

Dean smiles and ruffles his hair, "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow Bud".

Stiles sighs, "okay".

"Say goodnight, then go brush your teeth" Stilinski says.

"Goodnight" Stiles surprises Dean by wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him.

Dean, slightly awkwardly, pats Stiles on his back, then ruffles his hair again, "Night Bud".

Stiles waves at John as he walks past, "Goodnight Uncle John".

John nods, "Night".

Once Stiles closes the bathroom door, Stilinski turns to the men, "Is this going to be a onetime thing? You said you'd be here till Tuesday...Then what? Am I not going to hear from you again for another God knows how many years?"

John sighs, "No...I'm sorry doing what I did, just taking off, but...this time will be different. We'll keep in touch, Okay? Maybe pop in and visit every now and then if we're nearby".

Stilinski looks at John for a minute, before nodding his head in acceptance, "Okay...So, you're defiantly sticking around till Tuesday?"

"Yeah, can't take too much time off work" John says simply, but Dean caught the hidden meaning.

"Why don't we have dinner again tomorrow then? Make the most of this short time".

"I don't want to impose on Claudia".

"I meant when I said that she enjoys cooking for more than just me and Stiles. You're more than welcome" his uncle turns to him "Plus it seems like Dean's made a friend".

John smirks slightly, "It does...Suppose it would only be fair to have dinner, so the boys can continue their little play date".

Dean glares at both men...he wasn't playing. He was making the Batcave...

John and Dean follow Stilinski out of Stiles room and back down the stairs, to the front door.

"So, we'll see you both tomorrow. Around the same time" his uncle says.

"Yeah" John nods.

Claudia comes out of the kitchen, "Leaving already?"

"It's been a long day...Time to hit the hay".

"Well, it's been lovely to meet you both" Claudia smiles, "You'll come for dinner tomorrow, won't you?"

"Absolutely" Dean grins, "Wouldn't miss your cooking".

"Now you know why I married her" Stilinski jokes.

Claudia slaps his chest and laughs. She turns back to John and Dean, "I'll see you tomorrow then".

"Goodnight" John says and Dean nods.

She walks back into the kitchen, and Stilinski opens the door. He pauses for a moment before looking at Dean.

"God...it just...it feels like yesterday when you were this tiny little boy. Now...look at you" he smiles softly "You really do look like Mary..."

Dean looks at his uncle.

So much has change in less than 24 hours. He now has an uncle and cousin, as well as some stories of his mother, from his uncle, that he had never heard before.

...Well, his dad hardly talks about his mum, understandably, because it hurt. However, that lead to both Dean and especially Sam not really knowing much about his mother.

But now, thanks to his uncle and some old photos, Dean had found out that his mum once punched a guy who had called her 'doll face', had always been beautiful, and apparently had a fear of monkeys.

Dean was actually enjoying have this new-found family. It was a part of his mother, and as completely chick-flicky and stupid as it sounded...he was actually feeling closer to his mum.

Swallowing Dean grins at his uncle, "Well, I'll take that as a complement, since mum was hot back in the day".

John rolls his eyes at his eldest and smacks the back of his head, once again.

Stilinski turns to John, "Still not forgiven...but it was nice to see you again. See that you're not dead".

John nods and shakes his hand, "yeah...you too Johnny".

He turns to his nephew and pulls him in to a quick hug. Dean freeze for a moment in shock, before awkwardly accepting the hug.

Stilinski pulls back, "Right. I'll see you tomorrow. 6 o'clock".

Dean gives a last wave before following his father back to the Impala.

* * *

 **Okay, there you guys go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **It may seem like the next chapter will continue on from this, but it won't... It'll skip to Supernatural season 4, but don't worry, you'll see what happened during the in-between the years 2002 and 2009... You'll see when the next chapter is up what I mean.**

 **Please fav and follow.**

 **Also reviews, both positive and negative, are welcome. Positive, so I know you like it. Negative, so I know what I can improve on to make my story better for you guys.**

 **Thanks for Reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you guys go. Chapter 3.**

 **This would have been up days ago...However, my computer decided NOT to save all of the work I had done. 2,000 words just gone, so I had to re-write most of it again.**

 **This is set after episode 13 of season 4 Supernatural, and during season 3a episodes 5 and 6 of Teen Wolf while Stiles and the guys are away at the suicide motel.**

 **This chapter was mostly about finding out what happened since Dean and John left, and about Sam finding out about uncle John and Stiles.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Supernatural season 4 (after episode 13).  
Teen Wolf season 3a (during episodes 5 and 6).

Once Dean and John left Beacon Hills a few days after, they kept in regular contact. Or at least Dean did. They had a phone, the only one they never got rid of, which had a white sticker on the back with the word 'Stilinski' written on it. It only had one name and number it in, his uncles. Well, until Stiles was old enough to have a phone for himself, then his name and number got added.

Once a month or so he'd call his uncle and talk with him and Stiles, and whenever they were nearby on a hunt, they'd stop for a few days extra days after the hunt was over and visit them. This went on for a while, and when John started letting Dean do his own hunts, he visited his uncle and cousin a bit more often.

When his uncle called him, and told him that his wife, Claudia had died, Dean quickly finished the hunt he was on and went down there to help him out. Dean knew that Claudia hadn't been well for some time, but the fact that she had died still hit him hard. She had always been so nice and kind to him when he visited, even making up the spare room into a guest room for him, so when he visited he could say there instead of a motel.

Dean had stayed for 2 months during that time. That was the longest he had stayed with his uncles and cousin, but he couldn't and wouldn't just up and leave them after a few days, not after Claudia's death. So, he stayed for a couple of months. He helped out as much as he could, because his uncle was, understandably, a mess and Stiles... the poor kid, he had been there when she had died. Dean tried to help his uncle plan the funeral, though he had no clue what he was doing, so he mostly looked after Stiles while his uncle handled it.

He would take Stiles out of the house and try and get the kid feeling less crap then he probably did. He'd take him and his best friend, Scott, to the park or the movies, just anything to get the kids mind off of his mum for just a couple of hours. Dean also did some cooking, so that his uncle didn't starve to death and Stiles didn't burn the house down.

He also, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, was a shoulder for his uncle a few times. During the funeral planning, he would get overwhelmed with the fact that his wife was really gone, and Dean would be there for him. Dean was also there when Stiles broke down a couple of times and his uncle had gone out to handle some of the funeral stuff.

Almost a month after Claudia's funeral, Dean reluctantly knew that he had to get back to hunting. He left, telling his uncle that he'd visit soon and he was only a call away, and repeating it to Stiles. He was true to his words, he called a couple of times of months and visited when he could, sometimes with John, but usually it was just him. It was like that for the next couple of years.

Then of course John went missing and Sam had to be brought back in to the hunt. That's when the visits stopped because there wasn't much time to spend in Beacon Hills, when he could be searching for his dad. Dean still called once or twice a month to make sure his uncle was fine and that Stiles was good.

Yeah... He never got around to telling Sam about the extended family during the time they were looking for their father...or after.

When John had died, Dean called his uncle to let him know. It was only fair that he be informed, the guy had known him since he was a kid. His uncle gave his condolences to Dean, and told him that he was welcome, as always, to stay with them. However, Dean didn't visit. He wanted to but didn't... he didn't visit them for the next year, only phone calls were shared.

...and then Sam was killed and Dean didn't leave his brothers side. Not until he drove to the crossroads and made the deal.

Now he only a year to live. During that year he didn't want to visit him uncle or Stiles...the phone calls were hard enough, he couldn't handle seeing them, knowing that he was going to hell.

However, a week before his deal was up, Dean broke and drove down to Beacon Hills. The first time in about 3 years. He shook Sam off and visited his uncle...Yeah, he still hadn't told Sam yet.

Man... It was like Sam was his wife, and his uncle was his mistress and Stiles was his love child... He kept meaning to tell Sam about them...he just never knew how to bring the subject up.

Anyway, as painful as it was, he stayed for a couple of days and pretended like everything was fine. He smiled and told his uncle he was getting grey, and ruffled Stiles hair and told them, now 15-year-old kid, he was getting tall. Dean cooked some meals for his uncle, and took Stiles and his friend Scott to the movies. As though everything was normal and fine, even though everything was far from good.

Then he had to leave. His deal was up in just a few days and Sam was calling him, trying to find him cuz they had a lead on Lilith.

A few days later he was being torn apart by Hell hounds and thrown into hell.

Dean had 30 years of torture and 10 years of torturing...And suddenly he was pulling himself out of the ground, no longer in hell and in the middle of nowhere.

After making his way to Bobby's and finding Sam, the men got to work to find out how Dean was out of hell and alive. Sam pulled a disappearing act while Dean and Bobby met Castiel, so Dean decide it was probably best to visit uncle John and Stiles...he had been gone 4 months and he usually called them at least once a month...they were probably worried by now.

And he was right.

He had gone to the house first, but no one was there. Stiles was at school and Dean figured his uncle was at work since he was sheriff. So, Dean drove down to the police station, and the moment his uncle saw him, he was dragged into his office and pulled into a hug. Then his uncle proceeded to yell at him for not calling or answering his phone for the past 4 months and that he and Stiles had been worried. Dean made up some excuse, because it wasn't like he could tell him that he was in hell for the past 4 months.

Later Dean went to pick Stiles up from school, to surprise the kid. It was times like this Dean wished he had a camera...though, he wouldn't know how to use one, cause when Stiles came out of the school building and saw Dean and the Impala, his face was hilarious. The boy stood for a few moments, unsure if he was just seeing things, before he ran over and into Dean, hugging him.

...Then Stiles started to tell him off for not calling or answering his phone for the past few months. His arms waving around, gesturing madly to try and emphasise that he was mad at him. Once Stiles had stopped telling him off, he gave him and Scott, who Dean had come to know slightly over the years, a ride home.

Dean only stayed for the night, cause Sam would be wondering where he was. When he left this time, his uncle made him promise to call every month no matter what, or he would track Dean's ass down.

The a few weeks later Dean got sent to the past by Castiel. He met Mary, and found out that she was the hunter, not John. When meeting his mother, he also met his grandparents...and 14-year-old uncle...who knew all about demons, and werewolves, and ghost. Everything. After Dean dealt with Sam, after getting back from the past, he made a call to his uncle.

What a long call that was. At first his uncle denied everything, but eventually he admitted that it was true. He was in a family of hunters and he knew all about the supernatural. He told Dean how after his parents died, Mary and John looked after him, and they lived normal lives, putting the hunting life behind them.

His uncle told that as far as he was concerned, he was living a normal life and things like demons and ghost didn't exist anymore. He wasn't a part of that life anymore. He made it clear to Dean, that Stiles would never be involved in the hunting life. He was just a normal man with a normal son, who would never know about the things that go bump in the night. A son that learned about Maths and English, not monsters and guns. He would do whatever he could, to make sure his son had a safe life.

Dean was pretty sure that if his dad wasn't already dead, his uncle would have killed him. He was extremely pissed at him. He told Dean how his mother was adamant that he and Sam never have the life she and him had. She had wanted them to people children, not hunters...

Dean didn't tell his uncle everything...There was no way he could tell him about making a deal and being in hell...or about Sam. But he told his uncle the truth behind Mary's death, and that the demon that killed her was dead.

The phone called ended after a few long hours, with the usual promises of calling soon.

Now, the brothers had finished a hunt. It was at one of their old schools, Sam's old school bully was haunting the place. Dean was, as usual, driving the Impala, while Sam was sat next to him. A muffled ringing of a phone can be heard slightly over the classic rock blaring from the car.

Sam opens the glove compartment and rummages through till he grabs hold of the phone. Pulling it out, Sam looks at it questionably, his eyebrows frowning, as it wasn't a phone he'd seen before. He noticed a worn-out sticker on the back.

"What's a Stilinski?" he says, going to answer the phone.

Dean snatches the phone from him, and ignoring the bitch face Sam was throwing him, he answers it.

"John?"

John?...If Sam wasn't confused before...He was positive that the only John they knew was their father.

"Are you sure?...It could just be some nut job serial killer, are you positive it's defiantly something non-human doing this?...Okay, okay...No, we're not on a hunt right now, just finished one up actually...we'll be there tomorrow...John, if there's something there, I'm coming and ganking it...right, so see you tomorrow...yeah...bye" sighing Dean hangs up and quickly turns the Impala around.

Well... he was going to get the full bitchy-ness of Sam...

Sam stays quiet for a few minutes, Dean's impressed, but knows the questions coming.

"Wh...You going to tell me what that was about?" Sam asks.

"A possible hunt".

Sam bitch faces him, "I meant, who was that?"

And there's the question...

Dean knew he should have told Sam this years ago, and he kept meaning too, but the subject never came up and Dean never knew how to bring it up. Though if Dean wanted to pin blame...their dad should have said something...

Sam was going to kill him.

Right...Like a band aid. Quick.

"That...that was our uncle. Uncle John" Dean says, not even daring to look at his younger brother, "he was mum's brother".

...

...

...

...

"What!" Sam stares at his brother, "Are you...What...Is this...What!?"

"Yeah".

"...uncle...we have an uncle?"

Dean nods, "apparently mum had a younger brother".

Sam is quiet for a moment, his mind trying to comprehend just what the hell was going on.

"Mum has a brother...we have an uncle" Sam turns to his brother, "Why am I only just finding out about this!"

"Hey, only found out a few years ago myself okay" Dean attempts to defend himself.

"How long is a few years?"

"Well...uh...about...6...7ish years" Dean mumbles.

"7 years!" Sam exclaims "You've known about him for 7 years and you never thought to tell me about him? About mum's family?"

"Look...I didn't mean not to tell you...It's just, I never knew how to bring up the subject" Dean sighs, "I kept meaning to tell you, but then something would happen and I'd put it off until it was suddenly 7 years. First it was dad being missing, then dad was dead and we were trying to find all those physic kids, then you died. Then I only had a year to live, then I was in hell. Now we're trying to stop these seals from breaking and freeing Lucifer".

Sam shakes his head in disbelief...he really wanted to punch his brother right now.

Dean sighs, "I told you about mum being a hunter, and her making the deal to bring dad back, and that her parents died... Well after they died, dad helped mum look after her brother. He was about 14 at the time. After mum... after she died, dad took you and me. He never told our uncle that he was leaving or stayed in-contact with him... For 19 years the guy didn't know whether we were alive or dead, till me and dad went on a possible werewolf hunt and bumped into him. He recognised dad and things went from there. He had changed his last name from Campbell to Stilinski. I call him usually once or twice a month, make sure everything's fine down his end".

Sam lets out a breath, "we have an uncle...".

"Yeah...It was a shock for me when I found out...It was nearly a year or so after you left for college, it was just me and dad...then suddenly we have an uncle".

"Why didn't dad ever tell us about him? Did they not get on?"

"No, apparently they got on really well actually. It was just with mum's death..." Dean frowns, "I don't know why dad never talked about him. Trust me, I asked dad, but he never said. I reckon it was maybe just cause he didn't want to get him messed up in this whole hunting life".

"...But wasn't he a hunter though?"

"Technically, hunter in training" Dean says" but dad didn't know that though, just like he never knew mum was a hunter".

Sam's head was starting to hurt from all the information.

Dean smirks slightly, "yeah...kinda funny thinking about it now. Mum and uncle John kept hunting a secret from dad. Then dad kept hunting a secret from uncle John, who continued to not tell dad about hunting. Then until a few months ago I was keeping hunting a secret from him too, when all the time he knew, and he was keeping it from me, when all the time I knew".

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother.

"Anyway, he's pretty much left hunting for good. He tries to pretend like it doesn't exist, kinda like you did when you went to college" Dean says "however, it looks like there's something going on over there, so we're going to check it out".

"What exactly?"

"A bunch of killings. John thinks they could be sacrifices though. It looks like they were virgins, killed the same way. Strangled, throat slashed and head bashed" Dean shakes his head "why have people gotta kill virgins?

"This could be just a sick person doing this".

"Could be" Dean nods, "but I'd rather be safe than sorry".

Sam nods, then frowns.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Does he know?...about the blood thing?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"No. He doesn't know that you die or that I made a deal and went to hell" Dean says and Sam nods.

It felt good to finally tell Sam about this. One less thing to feel guilty about.

"Do you remember him at all? From before mum died, I mean" Sam asks.

"Not really, only bits and pieces. The main thing I remember was him taking me to the zoo the day you were born. Uncle John thought that instead of have a hyper four-year-old in the waiting room, he'd take me to the zoo while we waited for mum to have you" Dean shrugs.

Sam sat back in the seat, trying to absorb everything that's just happened... His mum had a brother... he and Dean actually still had family that was alive. He was still pissed at Dean for not telling him sooner, and pissed at their dad for not telling them at all till he and Dean had ran into him.

Sam's eyebrows knotted together "Mum married a guy...with the same name as her brother?"

"Yeah" Dean smirked and nodded.

Sam lets a small smirk grace his lips and he huffs out a laugh. That must have been pretty weird...He couldn't imagine seeing someone called Deanna...it would just feel way to strange.

He turns his attention back to Dean, when his brother chuckled nervously next to him.

"There's...uh. There's one more thing actually" Dean says.

Sam looked at his brother, slightly apprehensive "what?"

What else could there possibly be?

"Well, Uncle John...he has a son. We got a little cousin" Dean smiled, "Congrats...you're not the youngest anymore".

"What!"

"His name is Stiles -and before you say anything, that's not the kids actually name. I don't know the name he was given, but apparently it was so weird and hard to pronounce, that he got annoyed and changed his name to Stiles. He's 16 now. Funny kid".

Sam is quiet for a moment.

"Okay, If there are anymore family members, tell me now" Sam says.

"It's only John and Stiles as far as I know".

Sam breathes a sigh of relief. He didn't know many more surprises he could handle today.

"We have an uncle and a cousin" Sam shakes his head "...tell me something about them".

"I'm not having a chick-flick moment".

"You kept this away from me for 7 years...tell me about them" Sam bitch faces.

Dean sighs "Well, Uncle John is a nice guy, kinda opposite to dad. Likes to hug. He's the sheriff. His wife Claudia...She was amazing. Really nice women... Unfortunately, she passed away about 5...6 years ago" Dean paused before continuing, "Stiles, he's kinda weird, but in a good way. Rightly knows that Batman is awesome, and he and his friend are on his school's lacrosse team. They're actually out of town at the moment, some kind of lacrosse meet, or something... Probably for the good at the moment if there is something killing people".

"He doesn't know abou-".

"No" Dean says before Sam could even finish, "and he's not going to. John doesn't want Stiles to know about hunting, he tries to pretend that the hunting world doesn't exist, and he want's Stiles to have a normal life. Okay?"

Sam nods.

At least someone in the family had the chance to have a normal life...

Dean reaches over and turns up the music again. He wasn't sure whether his uncle was just being paranoid or if there was something at play, but either way he was going to make sure that nothing was happening, so that he and Stiles were safe. Plus...this would give Sam a chance to meet John and Stiles.

"Where are we going exactly?" Sam asks over the music, pulling out his laptop.

"Beacon Hills".

* * *

 **Like I said, this took a little longer due to computer difficulties...but here it is and I hope you liked it.**

 **Please fav and follow. I welcome both good and bad reviews. I like to know what you like, and how I can make the story better for you guys.**

 **Thanks for Reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter was a bit of a filler. I just wanted all of them to meet and greet, so to speak. The next chapter will be getting more in to the story, and will be starting to follow the Teen Wolf episodes to the end of season 3a. After that, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Huh, this is new" Sam mutters "walking into a police station, and not having to pretend that we're FBI".

"Perks of being the sheriff's nephews" Dean smirks as they walk into the building.

Sam felt kind of nervous about meeting this guy...his uncle. It was stupid...but still, he couldn't help the slight sick feeling that had found its way into his stomach. He noted that his brother seemed to casually walk around the police station, knowing exactly where he was going.

He watched his brother stop for a moment in-front of a deputy's desk, then nod in the direction of the door which had the word 'Sheriff' write on it.

"Hey Tara. He in there? Or is he out?"

"Hey again Dean" Tara smiles then nods, "Yeah, he's in".

"Thanks" Dean says, as he walks over to the door.

Sam follows behind his brother, clearly Dean's been here before if these cops weren't stopping him from walking around the station and knew each other by first name...How many times had Dean been here? How many times had he visited John and Stiles?

Dean opens the door, and Sam watches as an older man looks up from the paper on his desk, and grins as he stands up. He could see that the man, his uncle, had some resemblance to his mother.

Sam wasn't sure what was more surprising; Dean letting himself be hugged or Dean hugging the guy back, with an actual smile on his face.

"Dean" the man pulls away from Dean, "I thought you wouldn't get here till tonight"

"Hogged ass down here" Dean shrugs before grinning, "I also brought someone with me" Dean moves back so Sam is in view, "Uncle John, look how tall Sammy got".

John's eyes widen slightly. He knew that Sam was hunting with Dean, but for some reason...he never thought that Sam would be here. Dean was right...he was the tall one. It had been over 25 years since he'd seen Sam, though he still had a mop of hair like he did when he was a baby. Never lacking in hair, was Sam.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was the tall one" John grins.

Sam rolls his eyes. Trust his brother to describe him as the tall one.

"It's...It's nice to meet you Sam" John says "You don't remember me, you were just a baby...but...It's great to see you again. See that you're well".

Well...that wasn't really a word that describes him at the moment.

"Hi" Sam says...he didn't really know what to say.

Dean rolls his eyes, man this was awkward...was this what he was like the first time he met John? Guess he was going to have to be the silence breaker. He sits down and nods for Sam to do the same, as John sit's back in his chair.

"So, Stiles is out of town? Lacrosse meet, I think he said?" Dean says.

John nods "Yeah, but he should be back later today, the meet got cancelled. They had to stay in a motel last night, but are on the way back now".

Dean grins, "Awesome".

* * *

John, Sam and Dean standing around the kitchen talking about the victims and possible hunt. The files of the victims and crime scenes laid out on the dining table, Sam sitting down with his laptop and John at the other end of the table. Dean, with a beer in his hand, is leaning against the fridge.

"Okay... four dead and two missing...at least as far as you're aware so far" Dean says.

"Yeah, one of them was an old friend of Stiles" John sighs, then continues "they were all killed the same way, and each of the three ways could have killed them".

"The strangulation was enough to kill them. The bash against the head was enough to kill them. The throat cut was enough to kill them. It was overkill, these people were already dead" Sam agrees.

"This wasn't someone making sure these people were dead, I can feel it. It was like they had to kill them like this, like it was a part of a ritual or something" John looks at Dean.

"And they were virgins?" he asks.

"The first three were, not sure about the last one. However, the two that are currently missing...it's doubtful that they are virgins".

"But the first three defiantly were?" Sam asks as he opens up his laptop and John nods.

"Why can't people just leave virgins alone" Dean frowns.

"Well, virgins are seen as being pure in soul, spirit, essence and innocence. In Ancient Egypt virgins were highly valued" Sam explains "In many cultures sacrificing a virgin, or any person really, is seen to be a gift or a payment for the Gods or as a way to gain power. Also in many cultures, human sacrifices were usually retainer sacrifices, which were when servants were killed in order to continue serving their king in the next life".

"Thanks for all that info, Wikipedia" Dean says and Sam bitch faces him in return.

John interrupts the brothers "It's not just the deaths either. All the animals around here have been acting weird".

"Weird? Weird how?"

"I've had deer's run head first into _parked_ cars and a herd of birds all fly head first into the high school".

"What?"

"Exactly... I have no idea about what's going on...but whatever it is, it's not normal".

"A lot of experts and scientist say that animals can sense thunderstorms before they happen. Animals behave differently when they sense a change in the atmosphere and infrasonic sounds" Sam butts in, "so...maybe they animals are sensing something that's a lot bigger than just some storm, especially if they're going as far as killing themselves".

"Something supernatural" John finishes.

Dean sighs and puts on an obvious fake smile "great, just what we need. More big, evil things trying to kill people and we don't know how to kill it".

John looks between the brothers, "Okay, I'm clearly missing something...or you've not told me the whole picture" he settles his gaze on Dean, "and I'm getting the feeling it has something to do with why you were gone for those 4 months".

Dean rubs his face "right now, let's just focus on this case first. We'll talk about that later".

Staring at Dean for a moment longer, John sighs when he knows the boy won't budge. Stubborn was a trait both Mary and John had.

"Okay" John sighs.

"Right, tells us more about the victims" Sam says.

"The first victim was Heather" John sighs, picking up a file, "Stiles had known her, since they were barely out of diapers. He was also one of the last people to see her alive".

"Crap" Dean exhales.

"Yeah, he's been pretty cut up about it. Heather was the first to go missing, we had tried to find her, but she was already dead. Head bashed, throat cut and strangled. Then there was these two, one found by the pool and the other in the woods. Both of them killed the same way as Heather, and all killed within 48 hours of each other".

"And that was only a few weeks ago?" Sam asks.

"Yeah"

"And the other one that died? And the two that are missing?" Dean asks.

"That was more recent. The first was a young man, a senior at the high school. He was found dead, in the same way as the others. The two that are missing are both teachers from the school. One was the music teacher, the other was the chemistry teacher" John passes the files over to Sam.

"Well, the way this thing is killing them... The chances are, they are already dead. It doesn't seem to wait around" Dean sighs.

Sam's face scrunches up slightly, "hold on...the first three were virgins, but the chances of these latest three being virgins is extremely thin".

"Yeah, and?" Dean turns to Sam.

"And, it means that they may have a different connection to each other, look" Sam places the three files down "the senior, was in R.O.T.C...and both of the teachers used to be in the army".

"They all have some kind of military background" John concludes.

"There is no way that's a coincidence. Three people who were virgins and now three people who were military...that's a pattern".

Before anymore can be said, they hear a car pull up outside. John starts putting the files away.

"That'll be Stiles...He's already involving himself more then I like".

Stiles turns his engine off, and it's only then he notices the sleek, black Impala also parked outside of his house. He grins as he gets out of his jeep. This will be a nice distraction from what happened last night, back at the motel. It wasn't a completely bad trip, if you forget about the whole attempted suicides from Boyd, Ethan, Isaac and Scott. They had at least learnt that Derek may be alive...and gotten rid of coach's whistle. That was definitely a good thing.

John closes the last file and puts them all out of the way as the front door opens.

"Dad, Dean?"

"Kitchen" his dad says.

Walking to the kitchen, Stiles sees Dean first leaning against the fridge. His grin widens slightly and Dean smirks pushing off the fridge.

"Hey kid".

"I didn't know you were going to be visiting" Stiles says as he walks over and hugs Dean.

He felt Dean shrug, while he hugs him back "We were just passing by and figured we'd stop for a while".

Sam watches the scene. It was weird. He thought it was strange watching Dean and John together...but this was even weirder watching the way Dean interacted with Stiles. It was almost similar to the way he used to be with him, when they were younger.

He had black hair, which he must have inherited from his mother. He looked about the average height of 16-year-old boys. Sam had a small urge to laugh at the fact that somehow the kid...his cousin...had inherited his and Dean's fashion of lumberjack shirts.

...His cousin. Now the nerves were back. What was he supposed to do? Supposed to act? Dean has known the kid since before he hit double digits, and seems comfortable with him. Like, really comfortable... He was treating the kid more like a little brother, like how he used to treat him, then a cousin...or was this how normal cousins acted like? Sam wasn't really the expert on how families worked, considering that until yesterday his dysfunctional family was just him, Dean and dad.

Anyhow, Dean still had an extra 7 years to get to know Stiles... Sam had no clue what to do. Well, okay...it wasn't like Stiles was a baby, Sam didn't really have to do anything... But this kid was his family, and family was something they had lacked most of their lives. He didn't want the kid to not like him. He wanted to get along with Stiles, as well as he seems to get on with Dean...though Sam knows it'll take a while for that to happen.

He just really doesn't want to feel like an outsider. He wants to be a part of this new family too.

"We?" Stiles steps back, and that when he notices a tall guy with hair like Allison's, also standing in the kitchen.

"Hi" Sam say's awkwardly.

Dean places his hands on Stiles' shoulders and grins, "this is Sam".

Stiles eyes widen slight before he lets a small grin fall on his lips, "Uh, hi. Nice to finally meet you".

Sam nods, "Same".

"You weren't kidding when you said he was a giant...I think he's even taller than Derek" the last part was mostly him mumbling to himself.

Dean grins and Sam rolls his eyes. Seriously...again with the tall thing.

"Dean says you went to college? Stanford, right?" Stiles says.

"Uh, yeah" Sam nods.

"It's like one of those colleges for really smart people".

"Yep, that's Sammy. Mr nerd" Dean grins.

Sam glares at Dean.

"Scott will be glad to see you back...or your car at least" Stiles says, looking over at Dean.

"Damn right he should be glad to see Baby" Dean grins and Stiles rolls his eyes, "How's he doing, anyway?"

Well, apart from the whole attempted suicide thing back at the motel because of an evil druid wanting to sacrifice him..."Yeah, he's good" Stiles answers "you'll see him sooner or later. Probably sooner, cuz he'll want a ride in the car".

Yeah, Scott loved Dean's car. Stiles won't deny that the Impala was a beautiful car...but it would compare to his Jeep. Or at least in his eyes.

Anyway, whenever Dean used to visit he would drop off and pick up Stiles from school, and Scott would always tag along so that he could ride in the Impala. Stiles is pretty sure that's why Dean like Scott, because of the shared love for the car.

Either way, it was nice that Dean was on friendly terms with Scott, especially since he used to be his only proper friend. Whenever Dean was in town, he would also take Stiles to see a movie, and would always be happy to bring Scott along.

"So how long is this visit? Few days, a week?" Stiles turns to Dean.

Dean's gaze briefly flickers over to John before he answers, "Not sure at the moment, but we'll be here for a while".

Stiles grins, "awesome".

He meant it, it was always awesome to have Dean with them.

...However, it was really bad timing. With the Alpha pack and the sacrifices. It was hard enough keeping his dad away from all of it, now he was going to have to worry about Sam and Dean too. Especially since whenever Dean used to visit, way before the whole 'Scott was bitten by a werewolf' thing, he spent most of the time with him. Taking him out to the park or to see a movie...It was most likely going to be difficult to deal with the Darach and the Alphas, as well as keep Sam and Dean in the dark.

This was really bad timing.

* * *

Cora stares intently out of the window, as Peter walks up behind her.

"You sensed them too?" Cora turns to look at him.

"Hunters" Peter nods "and hunters that aren't the Argents".

"Who do you think they are?"

"I don't know" Peter shakes his head "this is all we need on top of everything else. Some bloody hunters".

"Do you think they're here because of us? Or the Alphas?"

Peter sighs "hard to say, there's been a lot of unexplainable things happening in the past weeks. All of which could have attracted the hunters. I think our best bet is to lie low, give them no reason to suspect us. Hopefully they'll either kill the Alphas, which is doubtful, or the Alphas will kill them. Either way, leaving us alone and alive".

Cora nods, "Where do you think they've based themselves?"

"No clue".

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think. I like both good and bad comments. Good lets me know you like my story, and bad helps me make my story better for you guys to read.**

 **Also, fav and follow...you can't see, but I'm giving you Sam's puppy-dog face.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
